Chipmunks: A Headbangers Story!
by Alvinator101
Summary: A Chipmunk heavy metal band hopes to make it in the music world, but there is one thing standing in their way...Alvin and the Chipmunks! Now the band must end the Chipmunks' reign over the music industry, one way, or another...All here in this story for REAL rockers!...CGI-Verse! Pairings: OCxOC, OCxOC , AxB, SxJ, and TxE. Rated T for Language, Violence, and Slight Sexual Themes.


**HERE IT IS! The story that will completely change the Chipmunk world! A story of REAL rock and roll, drama, romance, and maybe even some action!**

**Well, chapter 1, here it is. All of the chapters will be named after a song that best suites itself with said chapter. A cliché, I know, but how often is it done anymore?**

Chapter 1:Wake Up

***Mike's P.O.V.***

****7:00 A.M.-Alarm radio turns on****

"_Never cared for what they say,_

_Never cared for games they play,_

_Never cared for what they do,_

_Never cared for what they know,_

_And I know...YEAH!"_

I woke up to the angelic sound of my favorite band, with the sun light shining through the window, I open my eyes and sit up, sliding the covers off me in the process. I reach toward the nightstand and pull out a (Chipmunk sized) cigarette...HEY! Don't judge me! Everyone deals with their problems in a different way, and this is mine! Just don't try this at home kids.

As I flicked the lighter open, I inhaled, absorbing the essence into my small lungs. I let out a strong exhale, a cloud of smoke following it. Then I heard stirring beside me. "_Oh god, I hope I didn't wake her up."_ I thought. She rolled over to face me, her eyes fluttering open so graciously, then she smiled. "Good morning." She said.

I returned her smile, and offered her a smoke, naturally she accepted. "And a good morning to you Caitlin." God she's gorgeous, most Chip-girls would envy her, her blonde fur, purple eyes...to me, she was the vision of a goddess.

I was snapped out of my daze as my attention soon turned to the radio for a moment.

"_Alright! That was Metallica with 'Nothing Else Matters' from their self-titled album. You're listening to L.A.'s best soft rock station! Now I have some news for you guys, apparently the big word all over the media seems to be the disappearance of the hit stars, music's most top rated collaboration the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes, after a cruise in the..."_

I smiled hearing those words, it's no secret that I held a strong dislike for the supposed 'rock stars,' and after hearing a few days ago that they were lost at sea, I was immediately filled with joy.

"Good, I hope the news is that they were found in a dehydrated state, and then all our problems will be over."

I looked back to Caitlin, she had the same evil grin that I had. I knew she felt the same way towards those high-up ego-centric bastards. It's because of them that we are still left here at the bottom of the media chain...but all those hopes were dashed by the radio's next sounds...

"_...thankfully, the coast guard was able to locate the singing sensations, they were found floating on what seemed to be a home-made raft, all six members were found along with their caretaker slash manager David Seville, their ex-manager Ian Hawke, and a mysterious women named Zoe, officials..."_

My brain cracked as the same words went through my head. _"They're alive." _I sighed in rage as I finished and put my smoke out. Caitlin saw how furious I was, and wrapped her paws around my waist. "Come on Mike, it's not like it's the end of the world." She said trying to comfort me. I stood up and walked toward the closet. "Maybe not, but it's the end of our music career." I shot back. I took out a white T-shirt, our bands logo on the front, the name that would bring 'Alvin and the Chipmunks' to their knees, the name that would take over the music industry, and re-define it..."The Munks of Metal."

**Alright, there is the short beginning of our story, sorry I couldn't write more for a first chapter, but I haven't gotten any sleep in the past two days, and I'm going to crash. Rock & Roll!**


End file.
